Mariah needs closure
by SensitiveIssue
Summary: A Teriah (Tessa and Mariah) short story. Set a few days after Mariah confessed her feelings for Tessa. Mariah corners Tessa in the back kitchen of the cafe. Need I say more. Just for fun!


Mariah's heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces.

She ran away from the cafe. As soon as she passed the front door she let the tears take hold of her. They swept down her face like a tidal wave.  
She finally knew what a broken heart felt like. Tessa had looked her in the eyes, told her that the kiss meant something and then squashed all Mariah's hope.  
Tessa is committed to Noah.

Mariah walked home, letting the tears run down her face. She walked for what felt like an eternity until she reached the Ranch.  
Sharon looked across the room at her and knew instantly what must have happened.  
Sharon races across the room just in time to catch Mariah. She held her in her arms until she fell asleep on the couch. Feeling helpless as her daughter goes through the worst pain anyone could ever go through. Heartbreak.

—

A few days had passed and Mariah decided it was time to get out of the house and get out of bed. Even just for a few hours. Baby steps.  
She was going to get some coffee. That seemed like the easiest option.

Mariah stops dead at the coffee shop door. _'What if she is inside…'_ she thought. _'No, be strong. This is your life. Take control._ ' All the self-help tapes coming back to her. One big breath and she pushes the door open with shaky hands.  
She is welcomed with a warm smell of fresh bread, coffee and… no Tessa in sight. Phase one complete.

Mariah sits down and Sharon brings her some carrot cake on a plate. Her favorite.  
"Coffee Hun?"  
"Yeah thanks Sharon, 2 sugars please"  
"Coming right up" she replied, with a hopeful smile.

Sharon walks up to her son Noah, "Hey Love, can you mind the bar for me. I need to speak to you sister"  
"Yeah all good I got it" Noah beams back at his Mum. Anything to get his mind off the Underground burning down.

Sharon sits down opposite her daughter. So glad she is finally out of the house. She was beginning to think she was going to have to drag her out of bed kicking and screaming. But she knew all too well what it is like to have your heart broken and she knew Mariah must deal with it in her own way. Time and space.

"Mariah, how are you?" Sharon reaches across the table and places her hand on Mariah's.  
Mariah's first instinct is to retract her hand but the warmth of the touch makes her realize how much she needed this. She holds her Mothers hand tightly.  
"Thanks Mum, I'm okay… I WILL be okay" She smiles at Sharon to reassure her.  
Sharon nods in understanding.

The door swings open behind Sharon and Mariah looks up. She is greeted with a sight she wasn't ready for. Tessa.  
Sharon can see on Mariah's face that something is wrong. Mariah pulls her hand away and stares at her coffee like it's the thing keeping her alive, her lifeline.  
Sharon turns around to see Tessa staring straight at Mariah. The nerve this girl has, Sharon thought.  
"Mom, don't… please". Mariah pleads with her. She can see in her eyes Sharon was about to leap on Tessa and verbally assault her.  
Mariah feels a wave of emotions rush over her as Tessa begins to walk towards their table.  
"Hi guys, how are you doing?" says Tessa with a quiver in her voice. She looks anywhere but Mariah now.  
"Have you seen Noah, I was supposed to meet him here"  
"He's in the back" Sharon coldly replies. Doing her best to stay calm.  
Tessa looks at her quizzically. Perhaps trying to decipher if she knows anything.  
Mariah couldn't tell what Tessa was thinking but that wasn't out of the ordinary. She could never tell what she was thinking.  
"Thanks!" Tessa smiles and quickly retreats through the kitchen doors.

As Tessa steps out the back, Noah appears through the other side doors appearing to be talking to Nick on the phone.  
"Nick, I'll be right there. Yeah I know… Okay. See you soon".  
Sharon is about to tell him Tessa was out the back looking for him when he cuts her off.  
"Mum I have to run. You okay for me to leave? Emergency"  
"Yeah bu-"  
"Thanks a million. If Tessa comes by please tell her I had to leave. I will call her later to explain"  
With that Noah rushes out the front door.  
Mariah looks at Sharon "Wonder what that's all about"  
"Doesn't sound great, whatever it is. Probably about the Underground" Says Sharon looking concerned.

Mariah stands up. "I have to clear up something. I'll be back" She begins to walk towards the kitchen door.  
Sharon gives her daughter a look of worry. "Mariah…"  
Mariah turns back to reassure her. "It's fine. I need to do this"  
Sharon nods as she walks back to the register.

Mariah pushes the door open and is greeted with Tessa about to push through the same door.  
They come so close that they almost touch but Tessa quickly takes two steps back as if a flame had leapt off Mariah's body.  
"Oh sorry… Mariah… I uh…" Tessa stutters. She looks to the floor visibly uncomfortable.

Mariah stares at her. She suddenly feels brave. She knows the woman in front of her has feelings. The way she kissed her back in San Francisco confirmed that. If Mariah had not pulled away when she did, it would have continued. Why did she pull away? _'What are you afraid of Mariah?'_ Mariah thought to herself as she steps forward.

"What are you doing here" Tessa trembles, trying to look anywhere except Mariah's big beautiful eyes.  
"I just wanted to look at you… and…" Whispers Mariah.  
Mariah takes two steps closer. "What are you doing?" Tessa whimpers.  
They are so close that Mariah can feel Tessa's breath on hers. Watching Tessa's chest rise up and down and growing in fever. The dark hair girl looks for an escape although Mariah's eyes draw her in and the wall behind her is hard up against her back. There was no escaping those eyes.

"Mariah, god what are you doing. I thought we spoke about this. I can't"  
"I need closure Tessa. I need to feel you. Since that first kiss…I need…" Mariah leans in and barely grazes Tessa's lips. "God, Tessa. Don't you want this?"  
Mariah's hot breath grazing up Tessa's cheek now. Tessa closes her eyes and groans. Tessa's hands, as if a mind of their own begin creeping up Mariah's skirt and takes hold of her belt. She pulls her hips towards hers and lets Mariah's leg settle between her own.  
Mariah's eyes glaze over and she lets the monster take hold. She envelopes Tessa's lips with her own. Both breathing heavily. Both wanting this for so long.  
Mariah's leg pushing into Tessa's hot center. Grinding up and down until Mariah can't stand it anymore and begins unbuttoning Tessa's pants.  
Breathing hard Tessa helps her. Pants and underwear at her ankles, Tessa grabs Mariah's hand and pushes it between her legs.  
Mariah groans at the contact and leans her head into Tessa's neck.  
"Oh my god" Tessa whispers, groaning as Mariah's hand rubs her clit. Her hand is so soft and hard at the same time. So loving and passionate. She wants more.  
Tessa lifts up Mariah's skirt so that Mariah could continue to push her own clit against Mariah's bare leg. Even through Underwear Mariah had never felt anything like it before. Using Tessa's leg as friction, sliding up and down. Groaning everytime it sounded like Tessa was about to explode. She never wanted this to end.  
Mariah slid two fingers inside Tessa. "Mariah, god… yes"  
Tessa did not care if anyone heard her. This was pure bliss. She had never been so wet in her life. "Fuck… Mariah… agh"  
Mariah could hear Tessa's breathing becoming quicker and deeper. As Tessa pulled her close, Mariah knew they would come together. Her eyes rolled back and she took Tessa's lips into her own. They both trembled together as their bodies convulsed. Their grip on each other slowly unfolding as the shockwaves subsided.  
Opening her eyes and looking into Tessa's own exhausted eyes, Mariah pushes some hair out of her face. She kisses her lips.

Tessa cannot control herself anymore, not after that. She was undone.  
"I love you Mariah. I want to do that every day for the rest of our lives."


End file.
